


Jessie's Girl

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slight Violence, jealous!Tom, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has a huge crush on Tom, but is dating another guy and doesn't know that Tom even likes her. So he proves it to her...in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie's Girl

My phone started playing “Bare Necessities” sung by the man calling me.

“Hey Tom.”

“Hello, darling! Happy birthday!”

“Awe, thank you. What’s up?”

“Just double checking plans are all set for tonight. Do I need to come pick you up or…?”

“No, actually Jessie is.” I could feel him tense on the other line. Tom had always had, to put it nicely, mixed feelings about my boyfriend. He sighed. 

“Alright dear. I shall see you at 8.” And he hung up. I shook my head. Tom and I had been friends since we met at school. Well, more so he’d seen a bunch of kids bullying me and pretty muched kicked their ass and told them to stay away from me. And since then, he’d been my knight in shining armour and my best friend. Through the years, we’d had the kind of friendship where people always thought we were dating. And if given the chance, I would’ve dated him in a heartbeat. But he never showed any sort of interest. He made a joke here and there just to get my face flushed, but never seem to want anything more.

The only incident I can ever recall where he showed any sort of signs of he liked me was that one night. He had just gone through a really rough break up and showed up at my doorstep bawling his eyes out. So, being the awesome friend I am, I broke out the best liquor and we proceeded to get rightfully smashed. And as the evening was coming to a close there was a quiet pause in the conversation, and the next thing I knew, Tom was leaning over, he cupped my face between his hands and kissed me. It was sloppy and drunken but at the same time I never wanted it to stop. But he pulled away and stared at me…then profusely vomited all over my couch.

He spent the next hour apologising and helping me clean up the mess before passing out while I crawled into my bed. But I could hardly sleep. I couldn’t get the feel of him off my lips. I eventually passed out and the next morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. I crawled out of bed to find Tom in my kitchen, making pancakes as if this were his flat. I was speechless but grateful. We had a long discussion which mostly consisted of him apologising and me saying it was alright. In the end, we put the event behind us and our friendship never wavered. But I never forgot the kiss or the taste of his lips. Or the thought that maybe if we hadn’t gotten too drunk, who knows what would’ve happened that night.

But that was then and this was now. Now I had Jessie. An IT Tech geek who was nice, treated me well enough, but was maybe a bit too insecure. Like he was worried he was going to lose me despite how much I told him I wasn’t leaving. But he still continued to be just a tad too possessive, hold me a bit too tightly whenever Tom was nearby, but it never got so bad I felt suffocated so we’d been dating about 6 months now. And now today was my 24th birthday. Jessie, Tom, and I, as well as a group of our friends, were going out to celebrate that. Along with a bit of post production celebration for Tom’s new movie  _I Saw The Light._ He’d let me choose where to hold the party and I chose my favourite karaoke bar/restaurant. A text from Jessie let me know he was on his way and 20 minutes later, he stood at my door holding a bouquet of roses. He was wearing a nice button down with the sleeves rolled up, a grey vest over it with his piano tie, and a pair of dark jeans. He really was very handsome.

“Happy birthday, love.” He leaned down and kissed me. (Both Tom and Jessie towered over my 5’7” height while the two of them stood about 6’2”)

“Thank you, Jessie. These are beautiful. Let  me get them in a vase before we head out.” I headed into the kitchen and he followed me. While I was reaching up to get a vase he came up behind me and started kissing and gently nibbling on my neck.

“You know,” he started “We could always be a little late to the party.” I bit my lip, seriously contemplating.

“Tempting offer, but our friends are waiting for us. How bout I take a rain check?”

“Hmmm…fair. But before we go…” His mouth latched onto my neck where he bit down and started sucking. No doubt leaving a nice purple mark there for all the world to see. If I hadn’t been so into hickeys myself, I would’ve called him out on his possessive bullshit.

When he finally pulled away the smug look on his face told me he’d accomplished his goal. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“Dork.” We were soon in his car on the way there. He told me about his day and  I told him about the new chapter I started writing.

We pulled up and I got out to see Tom standing there waiting for me. He was wearing a plaid button up, jeans, and his boots. He certainly looked Southern. I hurried over to him and he pulled me into the tightest embrace and planted a kiss on my cheek.

“Oh, happy birthday darling! How are you?”

“I’m fine, Tom. Now, don’t forget that this is your party to, Mr Hank Williams.” He smiled and adopted that Southern twang to say,

“Well ma’am, this party may be for the two of us, but it should really be just for you. And don’t you look like the prettiest thing this side of the Mississippi?” I giggled. I did look rather nice. I went with a simple black tank top, black skinny jeans, and my favourite Converse sneakers. Tom finally let me out of his embrace when he saw Jessie. Immediately going into defensive mode, Jessie wrapped his arm around my waist. The wide grin faded from Tom’s face as he acknowledged Jessie.

“Jessie. You look well.”

“You do too Tom.” Tom looked back at me and I knew he saw the massive mark on my neck. His jaw gave an audible click. Then to break the tension he finally spoke.

“Well, come on, everyone’s already inside.” He held the door open for me and I walked in to hear a cry of “Happy Birthday!” I was so happy that I felt like I was going to cry. I took my seat with Tom and Ben(edict) and his lovely fiance. We chatted and Tom talked all about his new movie and I chatted about the new book I was writing. Jessie remained quiet, as he usually did. He still wasn’t used to the fact that I just knew all these awesome actors. But the only reason I knew any of them was because of Tom.

“Alright folks!” Announced the DJ.

“Let’s get this party started! Who’s ready for some Karaoke?” Everyone cheered and Tom stood up to speak.

“I think, seeing as it is her day, the birthday girl should go first.” My face isntantly blushed red and I tried to say no but with our friends encouragement, I soon found myself flipping through the book of songs before finding the perfect one. 22 by Taylor Swift. I didn’t care how old I was actually turning today, it was the perfect song.

 Instantly the song started and everybody cheered as I did my best not to butcher the song. When it came to the line “ _and fall in love with strangers_ ” I gave a wink to Tom who I noticed was recording my performance with his phone. And at the line “ _Too many cool kids_ ” I had to laugh. This place really was full of cool kids. At the end everyone applauded and I blushed some more, hoping I hadn’t done too badly. I sat back down with Tom.

“That was lovely darling, and now I have a new ringtone” was what Tom said, taking my hand and smiling at me. I looked to Jessie and he suddenly pulled me in for a deep kiss. It took me very much by surprise and seemed very forceful. I eventually pushed him away. and glared at him. Usually I can handle his shit but this was a bit too much.

“Jessie, hun, just relax.” I looked back at Tom but something in face changed. He glanced at Ben, who shot a look back at Tom, and Tom stood up. He strolled his long legs up to the stage, whispered something to the DJ and the music instantly started. It wasn’t something I knew right away, but when Tom started to sing, I knew immediately what it was.

_“Jessie is a friend. Yeah I know he’s been a good friend of mine. But lately something’s changed,  It ain’t hard to define. Jessie’s got himself a girl And I want to make her mine.”_

It was Jessie’s Girl by Rick Springfield. A million thoughts were racing through my head. Tom was throwing every bit of passion and himself into this song. Then he pulled the mic from the stand and started walking towards me and kept singing

_“And I’m looking in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don’t see in me. I’ve been funny, I’ve been cool with the lines. Ain’t that the way love’s supposed to be?”_

Then when the guitar riff started, Tom leaned in and kissed me, much more gently than Jessie had but there was still a firmness there. He pulled away and both of us were grinning like fools. Suddenly, Jessie grabbed my hand and yanked me outside.

“What the hell was that?!” He screamed.

“Jessie, calm the fuck down!” I yelled back.

“Calm down? I’m supposed to calm down while you make out with some dude?! Are you cheating on me with him?”

“Jessie do you hear yourself? This is ridiculous! Tom and I are just best friends!” I heard the door to the club swing open but I didn’t see who it was before I shouted,

“Stop acting like a jealous maniac all the time!” The next moment happened in a flash. I know Jessie slapped me from the pain in my cheek but when I looked up through teary eyes all I was Tom, breathing heavy, his knuckles white and curled in a fist. I looked down at the ground and saw Jessie there, his nose bloodied. Tom glared down at him. There was fire and danger in his eyes. Everything was frozen. Jessie stood up, he glared at me and spat,

“Whore.” He then stumbled to his car and got in. He flipped both of us off before peeling out of the parking lot. Tom and I were silent. He was still heavily breathing but he’d finally lowered his arm. When he breathing quieted he turned to me and began

“Darling, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me! I just saw him and what he did…” I put a finger to his lips. Then gently grasped his chin to pull him in for one more kiss, It was sweet and perfect and romantic and everything I wanted. When it broke, he was all smiles

“I think after the party, you and I need to talk about a few things, sans the alchol.” He let out his signature “ehehe” and took me by the hand to lead me back in the party. When we entered, a sort of hush fell over the group. Ben noticed us holding hands and  gave Tom a quisitive look. Tom nodded and Ben shouted

“Bout time!” Everyone laughed and the party resumed. Tom and I sat back down but Tom pulled me into his lap.

“Is this alright, darling?” He asked. I silenced his worries with another kiss.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” I replied.


End file.
